


Be Part of Your World

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [103]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The Little Mermaid, Wally and Susie style.





	Be Part of Your World

She'd blown it.

She had tried so hard to get that cute, sweet, funny boy to fall in love with her. If she still had her voice, she would have been able to win him over instantly. But the sea witch's trial required that it be taken, so she could not use her song.

Susie remembered when she'd first encountered Wally. She had been swimming along with her sister's friends when she'd spotted him jumping into the water. Unfortunately, his trunks had gotten snagged on a rock, causing him to be dragged under. She'd swum to his rescue, sticking around long enough to make sure he was ok before departing.

After that, she'd watched him whenever he and his friends came to the shore. Eventually, she'd gone to a sea witch, and asked to undergo the trial. In exchange for her voice, she would receive legs, and go onto land for two weeks. If she could win Wally's heart in that time, she could stay with him.

Things had gone pretty well. She'd quickly become acquainted with his friends, and gotten involved with their hijinks and relationships--from Sammy and Norman's unresolved sexual tension, to the friendly rivalry of Shawn, Thomas, and Grant. It felt like she was really becoming part of the group, and maybe she had a chance with Wally.

But it would never happen. He had shown no implication of seeing her as anything more than a friend. What's more, he longed for the girl who had saved him, not knowing she was right there. So she had no choice but to return to the sea, and accept her betrothal to Joey, the devious aide to King Henry who was plotting to overthrow him.

With a sigh of regret, Susie leaned forward, ready to jump into the water...

"Susie, wait!"

Feeling a hand grab her wrist, Susie turned to see Wally standing there.

"Allison told me everything," he said. "Where you came from, the sea witch's test, Joey, all of it! Now, I got no idea how someone like you could fall in love with a guy like me, but it's not too late."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the seashell locket Allison had been wearing.

"I was looking for the girl who saved me that day, and now I know it was you. You are the girl I love! Do you hear me? I love you, Susie!"

Wally opened the locket, and a small orb of light floated out, vanishing into Susie's throat. Instantly, the tiny scales that had been forming on her legs vanished. Gasping, she threw her arms around him.

"I love you too, Wally!" she cried, happy to finally be able to speak those words.

Down below, Allison nodded in satisfaction. Now Susie could remain on land, out of Joey's grasp. All that remained was to notify King Henry of his right-hand man's treachery.

Smiling, the sea witch dove back into the water, and with a flick of her tail, she was gone.


End file.
